


Wash Away The Pain

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Sex, Post-Episode: s06e05 The Black Paladins, Shiro has his clone's memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: Shiro is still injured and weak after his battle with Keith, and he's not yet used to his new body - or the new memories that came with it. Keith offers to help him wash himself. Feelings, and other things, come up~





	Wash Away The Pain

The time had finally come. _‘It was about time too,’_ some of the others probably thought, and Shiro wouldn’t have blamed them for thinking it. How long had it been now? Too long. Far too long since he had last washed himself – or rather, when the him that had owned this body had washed it.

It still felt weird being in it – it was his, but at the same time, it was not. He hadn’t yet taken a moment to see just how closely it resembled his original body. In fact, that was something he was adamantly avoiding, but the memories of the other him told him it was different – that there were new scars he’d never had before. Even without that knowledge, his mind already knew it was different. It just _felt_ different – like sleeping in a strange bed, only infinitely more disconcerting.

He leaned against the wall as he waited for Keith, his legs stretched out in front of him. That was about all he did these days; he lay there until someone moved him, far too weak to move any distance on his own. That was the other big reason why he hadn’t washed himself since the battle. He just didn’t have the strength in him to do it.

His gaze flicked to the door at the sound of footsteps on metal – Keith walking up the Black Lion’s ramp towards him, with a heavy bucket in his hands.

The man offered him a gentle smile. “You ready for this, Shiro?”

The thought of taking off his armour and being confronted with his new body unsettled Shiro but doing so alongside Keith made it much easier for him to push his anguish aside. He smiled back weakly, but with no less warmth.

He watched as Keith moved closer, as he set the bucket down and sank to his knees at Shiro’s side. Keith’s hand reached out for him, threading through his slightly matted hair, and Shiro was reminded that it was all white now. Not that he had actually seen it, because he’d refused any mirrors since his return, but the others had told him. They’d even said it suited him.

“Your hair’s actually not that bad,” Keith remarked. “We could probably leave it a bit longer if you’re not up to it yet.”

“Okay,” Shiro replied meekly, glad that he could just lie there and let Keith take care of the rest.

The younger man’s hands moved to Shiro’s paladin armour, slipping around his sides to unfasten the chest plate. Shiro heard the click and felt as it was pulled open. Immediately, he felt exposed; he hadn’t taken it off even once since the battle. Somehow, the fitted, heavy piece of armour had been comforting to have around him – like a barrier of sorts – and he felt naked now without it, but he opted not to voice that.

Keith reached over him and removed the armour from his left arm and placed it gently on the floor at his side. Shiro flexed the limb a little, but even without the weight of his armour, it still felt so heavy. He wanted to help Keith with this, but he just didn’t have the strength.

“I’m sorry.” The words slipped out before he’d given them any thought, and Keith looked up to him questioningly.

“For what?”

“Everything… I’m so useless now. I wasn’t there for you all this time.” The fresh scar on his cheek caught Shiro’s eye and even more guilt blossomed in his chest. “…I hurt you…”

Keith ran his finger over the mark absentmindedly, and Shiro wondered if it still hurt.

“No, Shiro. You didn’t do this to me. You had no control over what happened. That wasn’t you.” Shiro opened his mouth to protest and apologise further but Keith spoke up again before he could. “I wear this mark with pride, Shiro. I got it getting you back.”

The firm and resolute tone made Shiro shut his mouth. He smiled at Keith again but there was a wistfulness in it; it still hurt him so deeply that his own hands had harmed Keith – the person he loved most in the entire universe. But he was also so grateful that man didn’t hold him to blame for what happened. He still looked at Shiro with the same love and admiration he always had; it was the one thing that made this body feel a little more like home. In Keith’s eyes, he hadn’t changed.

He watched as Keith’s slender fingers hooked around his belt and unbuckled it. They tickled him slightly as they did so, but he did his best to remain still. He knew that moving too much would hurt.

Keith shifted further down and carefully removed the armour from Shiro’s legs, and once he was stripped down to just his bodysuit, the young paladin paused, shuffling back up and locking eyes firmly with Shiro. “Are you ready?”

Shiro appreciated Keith checking in with him again, even though they had already discussed this earlier. It was a new level of openness and intimacy they’d never had before. There had been no need for it until now; Shiro had always been capable of taking care of himself.

There had been times in the past when he’d feared the days when he would become bedridden and have no option but to do this every single time he needed washed, or dressed, or taken to the bathroom. And it was a fear he’d always shoved to the back of his mind the moment it surfaced again. He never wanted to dwell on it long – because that made everything too real. He never wanted to think about how it could easily become a reality in a very short space of time, and he’d spend his days lying in bed helpless while Adam cared for him, and he’d have to listen to Adam’s tales of adventure, living vicariously through him since he’d never get out there again himself…

Shiro felt hands on his cheeks and focused on the worried eyes peering down at him, the faint sound of his own name making his ears tune in again.

“Shiro, are you ok? Do you want me to keep going?”

He nodded weakly and let out a soft gasp as Keith’s arms wrapped slowly around him. His heart rate quickened at the contact, and he wasn’t entirely sure why. His mind offered a reason, but he pushed it aside for now; it was too much to process for the moment.

He allowed himself to feel safe in the man’s presence. Even though this scenario was a replica of his worst nightmares, Keith made it feel different. He never made Shiro feel like he was incapable; merely that he was having a tough moment which his friend would help him through. There was always a fierce determination in Keith’s words and actions – one that told Shiro: _‘This is a bump in the road upwards, not the beginning of the end’_.

Keith’s hands found the zipper at the base of Shiro’s neck and pulled it down, the gentle brush of fingertips along his unclothed back making Shiro whimper, unsure whether to arch into the touch or away from it. It was more than he’d had in a long time.

He kept himself still as Keith pulled the tight fabric over his left shoulder. The right one wasn’t so easy. The large hunk of metal that had consumed that shoulder made the task awkward, and Shiro looked away. He hated it. Even when looking straight ahead, it was always visible in his periphery – reminding him that he wasn’t the same, reminding him of what that arm had done before Keith had cut it off in desperation.

Keith didn’t seem to view it with the same contempt though. Not a single complaint or sound of irritation. He was slow and patient and careful, and gradually he managed to work the spandex over its bulk.

Shiro’s gaze fell to the other’s shoulders. They were so broad now. Over the years, he’d placed his hands on them hundreds of times without ever thinking about it, but right now, they were captivating. They made quashed feelings and memories tumble to the forefront of his mind.

He recalled memories from the other him – when Keith had rescued him from near death in that small fighter craft after his escape from the Galra; that night when Keith had promised to save him ‘_as many times as it takes’_; and when Keith had returned from his Blade mission looking older and more muscled, and the sight had taken his breath away.

His clone’s feelings for Keith burned brighter than his own. His were no less intense, but the clone’s were so blatantly romantic. Shiro could feel every emotion that had gone through the other him’s mind at that unexpected reunion, as intense as if they were his own feelings.

They were, in a way, but further along.

Looking back on his own memories, it was obvious to him now that he’d been slowly falling in love with Keith ever since his return to Earth. It hadn’t been clear to him at the time, but now, mingled with the since-realised feelings from his other self, he knew it to be true. He loved Keith. He was _in love_ with Keith.

Shiro’s breath hitched as he felt the cool air against his chest when the tight suit was peeled away. His underlying skin was damp from the sweat that had built up there since the battle. He was sure it was far from appealing, but Keith didn’t comment on it, or look away, or even crinkle his nose. He merely offered Shiro a gentle smile and asked him, “Are you ready for me to take the rest of it off?”

Shiro let his eyes slip shut and exhaled. Yes, he was ready for this. It was uncharted territory for the two of them, and Shiro certainly had never imagined the first time Keith saw him naked going like this, but he was ready for it. Keith held no judgement; he was simply there to help Shiro with this until he was able again.

“I’m ready,” Shiro told him assuredly, and then Keith’s hands gripped the edge of his suit, which was currently bunched around his waist, and slowly started to pull it down.

Shiro lay still and pliant, allowing Keith to lift him easily as and when necessary. He felt more cool air against his damp skin as the younger man shimmied the tight fabric over his hips and down his legs. He chanced a quick glance downwards and his attention was caught by a dark reddish handprint on his right thigh. That hadn’t been there on his original body.

Keith’s fingers trailed over it lightly as he noticed the other staring at it. “This one’s new to you… Do you remember getting it?”

“Vaguely,” Shiro answered honestly. He recalled his clone’s memory of the escape, and the memory of Keith sitting on his bed, carefully cleaning that very wound and wrapping it in a fresh bandage. “You took care of me then too.”

Keith smiled at him. “Of course, Shiro. You’ve done so much for me. I’ll always be there to take care of you when you need it.”

“You aren’t obligated t-”

“It’s not an obligation,” Keith cut him off. “I want to do it… because, like I said before, I love you, Shiro.”

Those fiery, violet eyes locked firmly with his, and Shiro swallowed thickly, unsure of exactly how Keith meant that statement. Either way, he wanted to return it – to tell Keith he loved him too – but he knew his utterance would carry a different weight. If he said it now, he felt like all his new and confusing feelings would be laid bare, and it could change their whole dynamic in an instant. 

He _did_ want to tell Keith someday, but it would be a lot to dump on him right now – after everything they’d just been through. It could wait until after everything settled down again. He’d try to tell Keith then.

“Ok, Shiro,” Keith said casually, apparently unphased by the other’s lack of response as he reached into the bucket and wrapped his hand around the sponge. He wrung it out thoroughly and then brought it to Shiro’s face, rubbing lightly over his forehead and cheeks.

Shiro kept his eyes shut as Keith washed his face, revelling in the warmth of the water against his skin. He liked this. After all that time drifting in the Black Lion’s consciousness, it was grounding to now be physically sitting inside her, and to feel his best friend’s touch once more.

Keith dipped the sponge back into the water again, and this time he brought it to Shiro’s chest. The warm, clean water felt like heaven against his perspiration-soaked skin, and he sighed contentedly as Keith rubbed the soft sponge over him in circles, lathering him up with that Altean soap whose scent reminded him of lavender.

He couldn’t help the pleased hums that spilled from his lips as Keith moved to his shoulder, kneading the tense muscle as he worked up a lather. The pain in his muscles and joints felt lesser now, as if Keith was somehow washing it away. And every brush of fingertips against Shiro’s skin lit his nerve endings on fire; he felt more connected to them now, more connected to his new body. Maybe it could eventually feel like it was truly his.

“Enjoying this?” Keith asked with an amused laugh, and Shiro opened his eyes to look at him.

The man was even closer than he had expected, filling most of his vision, and Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. This reminded him of the moment he had awakened from the cryopod; Keith had been so close to him then too – leaning over him, lips only inches away from his. He’d been dreaming of his time with Keith before that, and with all those romantic feelings mixing together in his mind, he might’ve launched himself upwards and kissed Keith if he hadn’t been so physically weak at the time.

That temptation was toying with him again, the distance between them so small. And Keith was looking at him so warmly, eyes full of so much love. Shiro could almost have believed Keith felt the same for him.

He couldn’t tear himself away from those beautiful, fiery eyes. And it seemed Keith couldn’t look away either. Shiro could still feel the sponge against his abdomen, trailing over his stomach in lazy, irregular circles; movements growing slower as Keith seemed to almost forget what he was meant to be doing.

Shiro wondered if maybe Keith would take the initiative and kiss _him_ instead. He hoped that he would. Shiro wouldn’t cross that line himself just now, but he wanted so badly to kiss Keith. All his feelings were bubbling just beneath the surface, welling up inside his chest and making him feel hot all over.

He flinched as something brushed against the head of his cock, eyes darting down to see it that was the edge of the sponge. And he was fully hard.

He jerked his head up again in hopes of holding Keith’s attention, but it was too late. He had already glanced down as well. Shiro’s face turned red in an instant, his blush mirrored on the other’s cheeks as those wide eyes slowly flicked up to him again. He felt pinned by the gaze, his embarrassment urging him to look away, but he couldn’t.

“Sorry, I-I’m so sorry, Keith,” he babbled desperately, wishing he had a towel or something to cover himself. Not that it would really help – Keith had already seen it, and there was no taking that back.

They both stared at each other for a long moment, not knowing what to say. But then, slowly, Keith’s expression warmed, his look of shock melting into another gentle smile. “It’s ok, Shiro. It’s a natural response,” he assured, and his soft tone soothed the other a little.

Shiro wondered if Keith had realised _he_ was the reason for the response, or whether he assumed it was just the act of physical contact near that area. Whichever it was, Keith didn’t let on, and he wordlessly resumed his task of washing Shiro’s abdomen, returning quickly to his earlier pace.

Long, black locks fell around his face so Shiro could no longer see his eyes, but the blush persisted across his pale cheeks as Keith lathered up Shiro’s stomach and then moved towards his hip, avoiding a certain area as he moved down to wash the man’s thighs.

He followed the groove where Shiro’s hipbone met his upper leg, dipping into the gap between his muscled thighs, and Shiro couldn’t help the way his cock twitched at the contact – so close to where he really wanted it.

The involuntarily response didn’t go unnoticed, and Keith repeated the action – a little closer this time, but still not touching, and pulled a needy whine from Shiro’s throat.

“…Shiro…?” he started slowly, his voice soft and a little unsure as his eyes finally met the other’s again. “Would you like me to… help you?”

Shiro was sure his blush was tenfold now, his eyes wide as they stared at his friend. His reaction, though silent, must have been telling, because Keith’s lips turned up into a knowing smile. He leaned closer to Shiro, dragging the soft sponge right up the length of his cock and forcing a moan past his lips.

“Would you like me to give you a hand, Shiro?” he reiterated, but with more confidence this time, and a hint of flirtiness in his tone that Shiro had never heard from him before. It sent a pleasant shiver up his spine.

Keith dragged the sponge down again, so teasingly slow it was almost agony, and Shiro whimpered as he fought to keep his hips from jerking up.

“Please,” he whined eagerly, knowing that this was quick; they hadn’t talked about what it would mean. Shiro didn’t even know if it would mean anything to Keith, but it was an opportunity he was being offered, and in that moment, he knew he wanted to do it.

Keith nodded in acknowledgement and set his sponge aside before bringing his empty hand to Shiro’s cock. His fingertips brushed along the underside, and Shiro moaned at the touch, hoping Keith would get the message and give him more.

He did. His hand closed slowly around Shiro’s cock, fingers not even meeting his thumb around its impressive girth. Shiro’s breath hitched at the increased contact. His hand was so warm, his skin so soft – apart from the slight callousing from the handles of his hoverbike, but Shiro found he liked that as well.

He gasped as Keith started to move his hand. It was slow and tentative at first, and Shiro wasn’t surprised; as far as he was aware, this was the first time Keith had done anything like this.

He could tell Keith was concentrating, his brows scrunched together as he studied Shiro’s face, probably noting every slight change in expression, and listening intently to every soft sound he made, trying to figure out which things were good for him.

Every measured touch coursed through Shiro, collecting in his core in a tight knot of heat. His soft huffs turned to quiet moans as Keith increased the pace a little, gradually gaining confidence from the other’s sounds of pleasure.

“Keith…” Shiro panted, pulling the man’s attention back to his eyes. He wanted to ask Keith to kiss him, but under that intense, unwavering gaze, the request died in his throat. Whatever air had been in his lungs was gone. The thought in the other him’s mind at the reunion was spot-on: he was absolutely breath-taking.

Shiro’s gaze fell to Keith’s shoulders again and he took in a shaky breath at the sight. They really were so broad now, and as they moved closer, they enclosed him against the wall – the protectiveness of Keith’s body surrounding him, making him feel relaxed and aroused at the same time. His cock throbbed in Keith’s grasp as the man pumped him faster.

He felt Keith’s forehead gently press against his, the touch making him look up again. Keith was right there, looking at him with that passionate, loving gaze, the distance between them almost non-existent. He wanted it gone entirely.

Keith dragged his teeth over his bottom lip, and Shiro was enthralled by the sight. His canines looked a little sharper than before, his parted lips beautifully pink and plump. Shiro wondered if they felt and tasted as good as they looked.

Those final inches disappeared as Keith pressed his lips hesitantly to Shiro’s, just barely touching and no more. His quiet, quickened breaths told Shiro that he wanted to push closer but was holding himself back. Even now, when it was so obvious what Shiro wanted, Keith was still taking the time to be sure, waiting for the go-ahead.

Shiro gave it to him, shifting slightly from the wall and capturing his lips in a proper kiss. They were just as soft as he’d imagined, comforting and full of passion, making warmth spread throughout his chest and all the way to his fingertips.

He found a small amount of strength and lifted his hand to Keith’s face, cupping his cheek and caressing it with his thumb. That mark beneath his touch felt rougher than the surrounding skin, but it was beautiful. It was a mark of how deeply Keith loved him, how far he was willing to go to save him. Shiro couldn’t help but be in awe of that devotion, but he knew in his heart he could match it. And he would always match it, each and every time Keith needed him. Allura had given him a second chance, and he would not waste it.

Shiro made a soft noise and Keith finally broke the kiss but kept their foreheads pressed together. His lips were still so near; Shiro could feel Keith’s warm, laboured breaths mixing with his own. He opened his eyes and there were those beautiful, violet ones watching him again, full of wonder and awe, anticipating what was soon to come – the blissful look that would wash over him under Keith’s incredible touch.

Warmth continued to pool behind his navel, each quickening stroke bringing him closer to completion. Pleasured sounds fell freely from his lips, each one seeming to enthral the man before him. He felt adored under Keith’s gentle gaze – like something precious. Beautiful and unflawed. In spite of everything he’d been through, every scar and imperfection he now carried, he was still perfect in Keith’s eyes.

His hand curled into Keith’s dark hair, holding him close and hoping that simple action could convey all the things he was feeling in that moment: how grateful he was to have Keith, how happy he was to be with him again, and how desperately he longed for this to go on forever – to always be the one Keith looked at with that tender, loving gaze.

Every wonderful sensation went straight to Shiro’s core, swirling together and pulling the knot in his belly tighter, his moans becoming breathless as each pump of Keith’s fist coaxed him closer and closer to the edge.

He willingly followed it, and when he finally came, it was like a tropical wave washing over him, encompassing him in a blissful warmth as gentle ripples of pleasure radiated out in all directions, leaving his whole body feeling spent and relaxed.

A chaste but sweet kiss was pressed to his lips and he felt Keith’s hand retreat from him. It returned again a moment later, along with the soft sponge from earlier. Its water still held some warmth, and Shiro sighed contentedly as Keith trailed it over his abdomen, cleaning away the streaks of pearly cum that had landed there.

“Keith…” Shiro started softly, his voice sounding on the verge of sleep. His body was so relaxed and his mind beginning to drift, but he fought the feeling off for now; he wanted to say this first. He held the other’s gaze firmly, eyes asserting that this was – and would always be – his truth. “I love you too, Keith.”


End file.
